1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ovens. More specifically, the present invention relates to paint curing ovens.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many automobile paint curing processes involve the baking of a painted object at high temperatures for long periods of time in conventional gas ovens. Cross-linking or curing of the paint is typically achieved by exposing the paint to infrared or heat radiation emitted by a gas flame.
It is generally known in the art that ultraviolet radiation is more efficient in curing paint at a lower temperature than that which would be used for infrared radiation. For this application, ultraviolet light provides the necessary cross-linking at lower temperatures with shorter processing times.
Cross-linking of the paint is no achieved in an efficient manner in conventional gas ovens which rely on infrared radiation to cure the paint. For this reason, there is a need in the art for an improved curing oven which achieves cross-linking of the paint at lower temperatures.